Visitors From The East
by Food136
Summary: 1 year after Drago's attack mysterious dragon riders appeared but are they friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Ch1:A Rough Start

**A/N This is something I made up when I got bored on a road trip and I wanted to put on paper since it was a cool idea in my opinion. This is the first real story I wrote so don't expect amazing quality. If you find and grammar/spelling mistakes please point them out nicely and I will fix it as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the universe and a lot of the characters they belong to DreamWorks Studio.**

Off in the horizon there were three dragon and their riders flying in the V formation towards Berk. The dragon in the front was a dragon of Asian variety with a 12 meter long (40ish feet) red serpentine body with a yellow stripe along its body with 2 large red wings and 5 large talons on its 4 feet.. His rider was a Chinese man about 20 years old with black hair deep brown eyes and lean muscle and was wearing a set of Asian style armor stylized with dragon decals. On the left was a Night Fury larger than toothless and much older looking with battle scars all over his body and parts of his wing torn off. Riding him was a Russian man in his late 30's built like a bear with pale white skin and blond hair wearing thick furs and heavy duty chain-mail. On the right was a Quetzalcoatl with a body of a large snake ,slightly smaller than the asian dragon , with green scales along its body and a main of colourful feathers and a face of a viciouse snake. His rider was a female Aztec warrior 15 years old with long black hair, golden skin, and vibrant green eyes and was draped in jaguar skin.

**"**There it is, Berk," I yelled to the rest of group.

"Are you sure this time because I don't want a repeat of the other 2 island,"yelled the Russian.

"Have faith in Turno, Vladimir. He doubled checked his star-maps this time and its not like you could do any better," replied the Aztec.

"Chimalman, just because your his girlfriend doesn't mean you have to be so defensive," said Vladimir.

Turno grabbed his telescope and pointed at Berk and said"This time I'm pretty sure its Berk I see dragons everywhere and it looks like there's some sort of commotion ."

"Lets do a fly by of the island first to make sure this really is Berk before we give them the test," Vladimir suggested.

"Good idea Vladimir, lets see if we can find the Dragon Chief and his Night Fury," Turno said.

"Looks like there is something in that thick Russian skull of yours," Chimanlman teased.

Then Turno urged his dragon, Righteous Fire from Heaven, to fly faster and to ascend higher into air so he could observe Berk without drawing attention. Vladimir and Chimanlman followed his lead and soon they were circling Berk high in the sky looking for The Dragon Chief and his Night Fury.

"I see the Dragon Chief and his Night Fury," said Vladimir.

"You sure its him?" asked Turno.

"Ya he fits the description perfectly and I see his signature prosthetic leg, " replied Vladimir.

"So are we going to give the Berkians The Test?" asked Chimanlman.

"Of course we are just be sure not to cause any deaths and keep the collateral damage to the minimum. Also be careful, if the stories are true they will be formidable dragon riders," answered Turno.

When everyone finished equipping themselves with weapons Turno yelled"Is everyone ready?"

Chimanlman replied"Ya I'm ready."

"Wait," yelled Vladimir. He took out a flask and took a big swig and put it back in his fur jacket."Now I'm ready."

"Now lets give the Berkians the Test," Turno shouted in an almost sadistic tone.

Today's the day, the day when I finally get married to Astrid, Hiccup thought to himself as he walking towards Astrid. They have been dating for 5 years now and only after he was almost killed by Drago Bludvist did he gain to courage to propose to Astrid.

"You look amazing Astrid," Hiccup said. Astrid was a dressed like a Valkyrie which suited her perfectly as she was both beautiful and a great warrior.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Astrid replied. As soon as she said that she punched Hiccup on the shoulder.

"What was that for?"asked Hiccup

"For taking so long to propose,"Astrid answered. Then she kissed Hiccup passionately and said"and that's for finally proposing."

Then they started walking hand in hand towards the doors of The Great Hall where the wedding will take place, dragons at their side and the whole village along with the dragons cheering them on. When they arrived the wedding began. First was the exchange of ancestral swords with rings on them to show that they were now in same family and sacredness of the marriage. Then both bride and groom put their hands on Hiccups ancestral sword and made their wedding vows. When they were finished the village elders pronounced them Husband and Wife.

"This is the greatest day of my life and I can't think of any way it could be ruined" Hiccup shouted.

As soon as he said that 3 dragons with riders landed right in front of them. Hiccup recognized the Night Fury but the other 2 dragons were completely foreign to him. They were both serpent like creatures the one on the right actually looked exactly like a snake except for the feathers. The riders were also very foreign looking were wearing armor that Berk had never seen before and having their face covered in some way. The man in the middle had a metal mask of a demon, the one on the left had a helmet with chain-mail covering the mans face and a women wearing a head of a jaguar.

Everyone was dead silent and staring at the 3 riders

"How dare you interrupt my wedding especially when we're to have the grand feast!" Astrid yelled in anger as she grabbed a sword and started marching towards the 3 riders.

Hiccup put his arm in front of Astrid and said"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa calm down Astrid for all we know they could be friendly." Astrid listened to Hiccup and took a step back and put down her sword. "Welcome to BerkIt's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. What brings you here today?"

"Huh call this cold back in Russia its so cold that you piss freezes mid air on the warm days," said the man riding the Night Fury.

"Cool," both Ruffnut and Tuffnut said at the same time as everyone else had a disgusted look on their faces.

The man in the middle jumped from his dragon to the ground. Both Toothless and Stormfly started roaring at the man and were in defensive stances. Then he pulled out two swords from his back with a hook on the ends and pointed one of them at Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, The Dragon Chief of Berk and the Tamer of the Night Fury. This is you, am I correct?" The man asked.

"Uh that's me, at least the last time I checked. May I ask who are you and what are you doing here?" Hiccup said.

"I am Turno and I will be your greatest friend or your worst nightmare, your savior or your destruction. I am looking for allies and enemies alike, discovering who bond with dragons and who enslave them. I have heard stories of your island and how you bonded with the dragons, of how you coexist with them in peace and of the power of Berk's people and Dragons. I seek you as allies but I must see if those stories are true." Turno replied.

"Well we don't enslave dragons for one. I mean my best friend is a dragon! And yes we do coexist with dragons peacefully and we fought off multiple invasion fleets so the stories are true." Hiccup said nervously.

"Good, then you should pass the test easily and relatively painlessly," said Turno as he lifted his sword and when he brought his sword down his dragon breathed a massive wave of fire in Hiccups direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2:The Test

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter I was in San Francisco visiting my cousins for a week(btw the trip was horrible my grandma go Shingles). Also high school started and there is a lot of homework and I have to take care of my sick grandma so the story is hyper low priority.**

A wall of flames headed towards Hiccup and Astrid. The flames were red,yellow,green,blue and violet spiraling in a circle. Astrid and Hiccup dodged the flames easily jumping out of its way. "Whoa whoa whoa Turno what are you doing I thought you wanted to be friends," asked Hiccup in a distressed voice as he stood up.

Turno stayed silent and charged at Hiccup with both of his hooked swords. Hiccup took out Inferno from under his fancy wedding clothes and just managed to blocked Turno strike. Hiccup saw Turno's eyes under his mask his eyes were not of blood lust and anger as Hiccup expected, instead Hiccup saw eyes analyzing his every move. _Looks like he isn't attacking me to kill or harm me but instead to analyze my actions _Hiccup thought to himself."You brought your sword on our wedding?" Astrid yelled at Hiccup while grabbing a sword so she can help fight off Turno.

"A Chief has to be prepared for everything," replied Hiccup as he managed to push off Turno's blades. Turno stepped back and then attacked both Astrid and Hiccup with a massive onslaught of attacks that looked more like a dance than anything else. Load clangs of metal on metal were formed from the force of blades clashing. Hiccup and Astrid barely managed to hold off Turno's onslaught. Stormfly and Toothless were only able to watch as Turno was moving to fast to hit without friendly fire.

After several minutes of dueling Hiccup began to tire from blocking Turno's strikes. Turno saw this and then used his sword hooks to grab Inferno from Hiccups hands and kick him to the ground putting one of swords to his neck and his right foot on the side of his head. Astrid put her sword up for a overhand swing but when she was about to strike Turno put his sword close to Hiccups neck. "If you want a living husband you better not attack me or my sword will go through his neck," warned Turno to Astrid in a calm voice without looking at her. Then Turno started talking in strange language that sounded like hissing odd words.

…...

"_So, Shadowrath, tell me what do you think of me? What do you think of you rider? Is he your friend, master, or slaver?"_Turno said in a dragonic tongue.

"_How dare you call me by my dragonic name! Why should I answer you questions when your about to kill my Best Friend! And how can you speak the dragonic tongue when only people of pure of heart and friend of dragons speak it!" _Toothless replied with angry growls and snarls.

"_Not everything is what it seams young Shadowrath. Pure of heart has many definitions and so does friend and do not worry I do not intend to kill your friend, well for now at least. In life nothing is guaranteed. Now that I answered your questions I think it's only fair for you to answer mine? I'll let Hiccup go if you do,"_Turno replied.

_"__How do I know that you aren't lying to me," _Toothless questioned.

_"__You don't but its worth a try isn't it? The questions I ask are not intrusive," _Turno replied.

_"__Fine. I think your are a psychopath who attacked my best friend for no reason, and my rider is my best friend as I have said before. Now release Hiccup!"_Toothless answered.

_"__Very interesting. I have never seen such a bond in my travels of the north Atlantic,"_Turno said to himself.

_"__Release Hiccup as you said you would right now!"_Toothless roared charging a plasma blast.

_"__This bond runs deep does it not?I have not seen a bond like this is a very long time."_Turno said.

_"__RELEASE HIM NOW"_Toothless roared very loudly.

_"__Wow you really do care for him. Don't worry if Hiccup smart he'll find his way out any time now" _said Turno.

"Turno's...blades...dull"Hiccup managed to barely say from the weight of Turno's foot on his head.

As soon as Toothless heard this he charged a plasma blast and shot it towards Turno, who easily dodged it but was no longer pinning Hiccup. "Stormfly Spine-shot!" Astrid yelled and Stormfly threw a large volley of Nader Spines at Turno who dodged them all easily.

_"__Told you your rider will find himself out of the situation,"_Turno said in a I told you so voice.

…...

_Impressive, looks like they are true riders. Time to see how well they do in the air. _Turno thought as the Defender Dragon riders began to surrounded him."We have you surrounded Turno so give up. I don't know why you attacked us when you said you wanted to be friends but us Berkians do not take nicely to attackers!"Hiccup shouted.

"Ya give up before you feel the wrath of Snotlout Jorgeson!" Snotlout yelled as other Defender Dragon riders made battle cries and witty remarks.

_Have they seriously not figured out that I'm testing them not trying to kill them. You would really think that after learning 9 languages that I would be very good at getting across my point. Make a note for next time:Tell them that your testing them more directly. _Turno thought to himself. Then Turno started laughing like a madman.

"What are you laughing at? We have you surrounded and your in no position to laugh,"Astrid questioned.

"Oh I just find this situation and my idiocy to be hilarious,"Turno responded in a very evil voice

"Ya you were an idiot to attack us. Your way stupider than me or Ruff ever where," said Tuffnut

"I don't think you understand. This is just all a test to see what type of rider are you. A slaver, beast, nomad, or true riders. Its hilarious how badly I explained this to you. Guess its my fault for overestimating Hiccups intelligence. Also do you really expect to capture or kill me? Thirty well trained true riders are not enough to kill or capture me? I killed or captured every member of the Moonlit Death, a bloodlusted cult of NightFury Riders, with no one expect my dragon. Not even the Imperial Rider Battalion could do that. Well I have to give you props for trying at," Turno said. "Now for the second part of the test: Flying. 3 Vs. 30 seems fair for this situation. My 2 friends haven't done anything so far so I'm sure they will love to engage in glorious air to air combat."As soon Turno said this his dragon breathed fire to clear a path to Turno and grabbed him and put him on his back and flew away. Then Vladimir and Chimalman also flew in the air flanking Turno.

"This guy is more deranged than Dagur,"Hiccup mumbled to himself as he got on Toothless and gave chase to Turno and the other riders along with the rest of the Defenders of Berk.


End file.
